The /co/ Superheroes Wiki
The /co/ Superheroes Wikia Welcome to the official /co/ Superheroes Wikia. Here, you'll find out about just about near anything from the project. From thread events, to general backstories on different characters and organizations. Archive & Booru Links: * https://pastebin.com/NRGxt4Yc * https://pastebin.com/JEezmimp * http://co-heroes.booru.org/ The Project -- /co/ Superheroes /co/ Superheroes itself is a collaborative project. You can join by simply following the thread's instructions on how to roll for a superhero/villain and a power to boot! The general gist of the thread is to make a character around a power, post the character's sheet in thread and roll for whether or not they're a villain or hero. From there, you can interact and exchange with other people's characters and form your character's experiences around any adventures that unfold. How do I make a character? Simple! Surprised you haven't already figured it out. Simply take the template, paste it/open it in paint or any other image editing software, roll a power (Using https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Random) and base/draw a character around that. Your character can fly, teleport, manipulate time, almost any ability. While there is no actual restrictions being imposed in the threads, it's very important to recognize that your character is fair and balanced enough to interact with others. While we do have a variety of very powerful characters in the /co/ Superheroes pantheon, we usually expect or prefer heroes/villains to have limitations to their abilities. Guideline on making your characters/interactions enjoyable This is a guideline you can follow if you wish; '''these are not rules,' but they are recommended to read, they might be helpful for getting a grasp upon what's generally accepted in the threads by other posters.'' # Your character(s) should have apparent weaknesses or limitations. An Achilles' heel or Kryptonite of some sort. Perhaps your character is an ingenious fighter but can't properly time their breathing with their punches so they can only fight for a very limited time, or if they manipulate reality to some extent, have it that this ability taxes them in some way, be it physical or mental. # God characters (Characters that can destroy/create/hold vital importance to the universe or multiverse) are a huge if in the community. Creating an enjoyable god character or encounter with a god character is VERY hard, and shouldn't come across as you just stroking yourself off in the threads either. If you ARE making a god character; which we advise against extremely, do not place them in some far off transcendent realm that only other gods can access so you can create a story arc only involving them. This eats image bumps. # Your character shouldn't automatically kill everyone/destroy the country/continent/city/planet in just one post. Please remember you are in a premise that's shared with other people, and your actions should not terribly restrict people by imposing huge world changing events so suddenly. # Remember when hosting interactions or encounters, they can be a lot like hosting a tabletop RP game as a DM. You shouldn't be just forcing a story along for the sake of making that story canon in threads. You should also be flexible with people in the threads. Implementing roll systems is a good idea, as it adds a factor of randomness and can make for exciting moments in the threads. Rolling your last two post numbers as a percentage of how many people you kill is not advisable. # While implementing roll systems is good for threads, not everyone enjoys roll based action. If you're hosting a more casual encounter, like an outing to the beach or a stroll in the park for some in character dialogue, a rolling system is less than necessary, but is totally up to you. # Remember; when in thread, your character's knowledge is totally IC. This means that they shouldn't have prior knowledge of other character's specific details or backstories. You shouldn't read another person's character bio and have that knowledge be used by your character IC (in character). Unless stated otherwise by the poster (ie. if the poster says the character is a celebrity or is well known, is perceptible to mind reading, etc) ; or your character is clairvoyant, have some access to other character's history or if being meta is your character's thing. (SHOULD BE REFERENCED IN YOUR CHARACTER SHEET IF YOUR CHARACTER IS META) Latest activity Category:Browse